


Gonna Miss You Tiger...

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: scene i posted on tumblr April 29th(sharing here, since many deactivated or left official fandom)





	Gonna Miss You Tiger...

[ two whales diner - parking lot - Chloe’s truck ]  
  
  
**Rachel:** Oowwwww… I’m in so much pain.  
  
**Chloe: **I told you to stop at 17. At least that’s my limit.  
  
**Rachel:** I just… couldn’t. Your mom makes hella good pancakes, probably the best in the world. I don’t know. All I know is…. aaah. I need to unbutton my pants. I can’t even sit… like this… I have to lean back.  
  
**Chloe: **Go ahead. No one is going to see you with your pants opened in my truck, plus you can always lean on me.  
  
**Rachel:** Aww, you’re cute.  
  
**Chloe:** I’m not cute. I am hot and dangerous.  
  
**Rachel:** _*laughing*_ You can be hot, dangerous and cute.  
  
Pheeew, look at this _*petting belly*_ I have a massive food baby right now.  
  
**Chloe**, with one hand on Rachel’s stomach: You look good, knocked up, but still very good somehow. How do you do that?  
  
**Rachel: **I don’t know…. honestly, I’m dying. I’m warm, can you open a window?  
  
**Chloe:** They already are.  
  
**Rachel:** Fuck.  
  
Well… let me take one shirt off.  
  
*Chloe, lifting her hand off Rachel *  
  
**Chloe:** Whoohoo!  
  
**Rachel:** Oh, shut up. I’m still uncomfortable. _*rubbing belly gently*_  


Should we name it?  


**Chloe: **What? Your food baby?  
  
**Rachel:** Yes.  
  
**Chloe**, _*bursting in laughter*:_ You want us to come up with names for your belly fat after an overdose of pancakes?  
  
**Rachel,** _*smiling, raising one eyebrow*: _Well, not, if you put it like that, you mean bitch!  
  
…  
But seriously, let’s name it, before it’s gone, come on.  
  
**Chloe: **Fine, if you insist. What names do you like? Have you ever even thought about that?   
  
**Rachel:** When I was much younger, playing with dolls, yes. Not lately.  
  
Hmmm… I always liked Grace. Yeah. I like Grace a lot.  
How would you name your baby? If you could pick any name?  
  
**Chloe:** Easy. William.  
  
**Rachel:** For a girl?   
  
**Chloe:** Suuuure. _*winks*_  
  
**Rachel: **I also like Tiger… something else.  
  
**Chloe: **For a boy? Or for a girl?  
  
**Rachel:** Doesn’t matter.  
  
**Chloe:** Tiger? Really? But it’s a human being, Rach.  
  
**Rachel:** I know.  
  
**Chloe: **Hm.  
  
**Rachel:** Don’t you like it?

**Chloe:** Hm.  
  
**Rachel:** Grace Tiger or William Tiger?   
  
**Chloe: **Hmm… “Grace Price” sounds like “Joyce Price”… William Price jr, nicknamed Tiger, sounds actually hella cool.  
  
**Rachel: **Price?

**Chloe:** What?  
  
**Rachel:** You said Price. You just low-key told me, you want your baby-mama to take your name.   
  
**Chloe** *_slightly blushing*:_ No, I didn’t! I didn’t! I swear, I didn’t.  
  
**Rachel:** Aww… you want me to be be your wife and have your babies. _*chuckles*_  
  
**Chloe: **Hey, no! What the fuck?! What is happening?  
  
**Rachel**, _humming the wedding march: _da dam da da, da dam da daaa  
  
Do you, Chloe Elizabeth Price…  
  
**Chloe _*_**_with one hand over Rachel’s mouth*:_ I am going to get out of the car…  
  
**Rachel:** … take thee Rachel Dawn Amber _*mumbling through Chloe’s hand*_  
  
**Chloe:** … and back into the diner…  
  
**Rachel:** as your lawfully wedded wife…  
  
**Chloe **_still hand over Rachel’s mouth, now almost screaming _and tell mom, that you are hungry again!   
  
You can be my fucking waffley wife then!  
  
**Rachel:** …  
  
Oh my God, that is the worst pun, I’ve ever heard.   
  
But I get it. I swear…_ I DO_  
  
**Chloe:** That’s it. _*pretends to open truck door to escape* _  


**Rachel:** Oh, no. Chloe, wait. See? I am already getting flat. _*patting her belly*_  
  
**Chloe**,_ turning to Rachel, kissing her stomach:_ Oooh… just now that I bonded with it… too bad. Bye bye baby. Gonna miss you, Tiger…


End file.
